1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fusion splicer having a function of splicing optical fibers and a communication function for transmitting its operation state or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional apparatus for splicing optical fibers, fusion splicers have been known. In a fusion splicer, end portions of a pair of optical fiber line materials are butted against each other, and thus butted portions are fused by discharge so as to be connected together. Conventional optical fiber fusion splicers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,163 and 5,611,015.